Diantara Bintang
by primara
Summary: Cerita Naruto dalam Star trek Universe. Karena menjaga jauh lebih sulit dari pada menemukan, termasuk cinta diantara luasnya jagatraya. SasuFemNaru. RnR Please


**DIANTARA BINTANG**

Sebuah cerita fanfiksi Naruto di dalam Star Trek Universe

Disclaimer : Naruto adalah milik Masashi kishimoto dan Star Trek milik Gene Roddenberry yang versi terbarunya dimiliki oleh ParaMount Picture.

SasuFemNaru

 _Gelap,..._

 _Dingin.._

 _Suara teriakan..._

 _Aku menutup mataku,berusaha melenyapkan semua itu dari dalam benakku._

 _Aku tak ingin melihatnya lagi, aku tak ingin merasakannya lagi._

 _Hingga di suatu waktu yang tak kuingat lagi._

 _Sepasang mata biru membawaku pada babak kehidupan yang baru,_

.

.

.

"kita akan melakukan penyergapan langsung di lokasi yang telah ditunjukan oleh divisi intelijen. Siapkan semua yang diperlukan."

Captain khiran memimpin briefing misi dengan gaya Andoriannya yang khas: singkat, padat, jelas dan tegas. USS Shinobi kembali menerima perintah baru untuk melakukan penyergapan. Sebagai Starship patrol di Alpha Quadrant, USS Sinobi harus berhadapan dengan mimpi buruk hampir semua Starship : Sindikat Orion.

Beberapa tahun belakangan sindikat orion semakin aktif sehingga menimbulkan keresahan dari beberapa planet anggota federasi. Perampokan dan pencegatan armada Shuttle semakin sering terjadi. Laporan kehilangan anggota keluarga pun semakin banyak, terutama dari spesies yang memiliki kemampuan unik dan khusus. Divisi intelijen Starfleet menduga, sindikat orion menggila karena disokong oleh dalang yang baru : Orochimaru sang ilmuan gila yang terobsesi menciptakan spesies terunggul di seantero jagat raya dengan cara apapun.

Starship patrol yang bertugas di alpa quadrant selain bertugas untuk mengatasi pergerakan sindikat orion yang semakin aktif juga mencari korban sindikat yang akan di perjual belikan di pasar perbudakan. Mencari korban penculikan sindikat jelas bukan merupakan yang mudah. Selain karena persembunyian sindikat yang banyak dan tersembunyi. di setiap penyergapan, anggota sindikat akan 'menyelamatkan' korban dengan berbagai cara, termasuk cara terfavorit sang ilmuan gila : gas beracun.

USS Shinobi, sesuai dengan namanya merupakan salah satu armada yang berhasil bertahan dari serangan dan pola 'penyelamatan' korban sindikat Orochimaru. Meskipun tak sedikit perwiranya ikut menjadi korban. Captain Khiran, seorang Andorian yang telah berpengalaman tak segan untuk merekrut perwira dari mereka yang pernah 'terlibat langsung' dengan Orochimaru.

" Commander Nara, penyergapan kali ini langsung berada di bawah komandomu. Kami akan memantau kalian dari sini."

Shikamaru langsung memberi hormat.

"Lt Uzumaki, fokuskan tim mu untuk mencari korban."

Naruto ikut memberi hormat.

"Lakukan yang terbaik sesuai kemampuan Kalian, "

Captain Khiran mengedarkan pandangannya kepada semua perwira yang hadir

" ...agar tak ada lagi yang harus kalian sesali.."

.

.

.

Captain Khiran memasuki turbolift, bersiap untuk kembali ke anjungan dan memantau misi penyergapan. Di dalam turbolift, Neji menunggu dengan ekspresi stoicnya yang tampak sedikit tidak biasa.

" Captain, Apa anda yakin Naruto sudah siap kembali melaksanakan misi?"

" Naruto harus siap,,"

Pintu turbolift terbuka, memperlihatkan suasana anjungan yang hiruk pikuk.

"...apapun yang terjadi.."

.

.

.

Setelah briefing misi dari captain dan pengarahan lanjutan dari Shikamaru, satuan penyergap yang terdiri dari anggota divisi keamanan ditambah beberapa anggota dari divisi taktikal dan divisi medis bersiap di ruang transporter. Setiap anggota memakai spacesuit dan bersenjata lengkap, termasuk Naruto. sebagai perwira yang pernah terlibat langsung dengan Orochimaru, Naruto selalu menjadi pilihan terdepan dalam setiap penyergapan selain karena reputasinya sebagai 'redshirt yang selalu kembali' dalam keadaan hidup.

Di kendali transporter, Lt Com Shino Aburame sedang diam diam berdoa agar misi kali ini sukses. Sesungguhnya dibalik ekspresinya yang sangat datar dan sulit diterbka, Shino menyembunyikan ketegangan dan kekhawatirannya dari setiap misi penyergapan. seringkali perwira yang dikirim tidak kembali atau kembali dalam keadaan tak bernyawa. sampai akhirnya, Lt Cho, petugas transporter sebelumnya meminta dipindahtugaskan karena trauma pernah mentransport kembali satu tim penyergap dalam kondisi tidak bernyawa dan nyaris tidak utuh.

Shino membetulkan letak gogglenya, bersiap mengirimkan tim pada koordinat yang telah ditentukan.

"Tim penyergap, transporter sudah siap. Kami akan mengirimkan kalian pada bagian koridor khusus, dengan begitu proses penyergapan dan penyelamatan dapat berlangsung simultan. Tetap waspada,dan semoga berhasil."

Shikamaru mengangguk sementara naruto tersenyum kecil, Lt Lee bersiap dengan pose _nice guy_ nya

"Energize!"

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dua detik setelah molekul tim penyergap solid kembali, mereka langsung berpencar. Dengan phaser setting kill, agota tim penyergap langsung merangsek masuk. Shikamaru mencari ruang kendali, untuk memantau misi sekaligus mencegah kejutan yang tidak diharapkan terjadi. Shikamaru langsung mendobrak pintu ruang kendali, penjaga yang tidak siap langsung tersungkur begitu menerima tembakan phaser Shikamaru.

"Nara disini."

 **Lapor commander**

"Saya sudah diruang kendali, tiga penjaga berhasil diatasi. Belum ada laporan jatuh korban."

 **Tetap pantau misi. Waspadalah.**

"siap laksanakan,. Nara Selesai"

.

Di ujung koridor yang gelap, Naruto mengendap-ngendap. Segenap indra yang dimilikinya dikerahkan untuk satu tujuan, mencari korban. Suasana persembunyian yang gelap dan dingin membuat Naruto sedikit meringis. Bahkan spacesuit yg dikenakannya tidak mampu mengatasi hawa dingin markas orochimaru.

Naruto mendekat menuju sebuah pintu sel yang tertutup. Belum sempat tangannya menyentuh pintu, sebuah tentakel mencekik leher Naruto. Phaser di tangan Naruto pun terjatuh. Tangan Kiri Naruto mengambil sebuah pisau dari pinggangnya dan langsung menebas tentakel sialan yang melilit lehernya. Naruto melihat makhluk yang berwujud seperti gurita berdiri seolah menantangnya. Naruto mengambil Phasernya yang terjatuh dan tanpa ampun langsung menembak gurita jadi jadian itu hingga tidak berbentuk lagi.

"Makan itu gurita jelek!"

Shikamaru mengamati pertarungan Naruto tadi dari layar ruang kendali dan menyeringai.

"Dia tetap sadis seperti biasanya."

Naruto memejamkan matanya, merasakan 'hawa kehidupan' di sekitarnya. Tak ada hawa lain selain dari pintu sel yang tertutup. Naruto menembakkan phaser pada panel sel. pintu sel pun terbuka.

Ruangan sel gelap dan pengap, dalam hati Naruto berdoa semoga ia tidak bertemu hantu.

.

Sasuke tidak tahu berapa lama ia telah terbaring disitu. Perlahan tapi pasti, rasa dan perasaannya memudar. Ia hanya bisa menutup mata dan berharap ia terbangun di alam yang lain.

Penculikan ini sungguh membuatnya ingin mati, sebagai seorang betazoid ia bisa merasakan emosi orang di sekitarnya, termasuk emosi dari mereka yang disiksa dan menyiksa. semua emosi itu perlahan mencekiknya dan meruntuhkan pertahanan jiwanya.

Sebuah sentuhan yang sangat lembut pada tubuh dan lehernya perlahan menyadarkan Sasuke. Tetapi ia masih enggan terbangun. Sasuke takut kalau sentuhan itu hanya khayalannya saja atau yang lebih buruk : awal dari siksaan lain.

.

Naruto terkejut mendapati sesosok tubuh humanoid terkapar tak berdaya. Dengan sigap Nauto memeriksa denyut nadi pada leher, denyut nadinya lemah, sangat lemah. Naruto melepas helmetnya dan melakukan sesuatu yang ia rasa tepat saat itu, CPR.

.

Ternyata sentuhan itu terus berlanjut. Sasuke merasakan sesuatu menyentuh lembut bibirnya dan meniupkan udara ke dalam paru-parunya. Selain aliran udara ada aliran emosi asing yang ikut memasuki pikiran sasuke.

 _Bertahanlah.. kumohon..._

Sasuke masih enggan membuka matanya

 _Aku akan menyelamatkanmu... bertahanlah... jangan menyerah..._

Sasuke perlahan membuka matanya, ia melihat pasang mata biru yang jernih dibalik rambut pirang keemasan yang indah. Ada sorot lega terpancar dari mata itu.

"Uzumaki pada Shinobi, saya menemukan survivor. Membutuhkan emergency transport dan tim medis."

 **Perintah diterima. mempersiapkan emergency transport, mengunci koordinat, standby.**

"Energize!"

Dan Sasuke tidak pernah merasa selega itu sebelumnya.

 **TBC**


End file.
